


Coffee Shop Affair

by KawaiiCaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCaptain/pseuds/KawaiiCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting of Levi and Mikasa, in a coffee shop, how cliche. However sometimes things work out for the best. </p><p>“So, your name?” She asked in a sarcastic banter kind of way.<br/>“Levi, your own?”<br/>“Mikasa, Mikasa Jaeger.” She replied as she took another quiet sip of her coffee. </p><p>(This doesn't have any smut! Hints why its rated G)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I posted this on tumblr beforehand and i figured a lot of rivamika stuff is on here too so why not. Any who basics about this story: Mikasa is already like 20 something and i decided to keep levi's age the same to lessen the age difference (not that it really matters to me, but i know some people don't like it so... yeah) This was based of a song I wonder if anyone can guess it. Anyway hope you like the story!

It was cold and wet. Levi hated the rain but somehow loved it. It was beautiful, as if the sky was crying a million tears over all the sorrows a person has. Yet, he hated getting all wet from it. That’s when he decided to shuffle into the close thing to him, a toasty looking café. He looked around as baristas shook, and blended all different concoctions of coffee. He looked around and noticed a very beautiful very exotic looking girl. She looked Asian and around those parts, you didn’t see many.

It was his turn in line. “Regular black coffee, two sugars.” As the lady told him his amount, he fished out his wallet and took another curious glance at the girl. She was reading a book it seemed, not noticing anyone looking at her. Levi also noticed that there were no empty booths or tables to sit at. So when he got his coffee he went over to her.

“Anyone sitting here?” he said in a manner where it was as if he were bored. She glanced at him briefly.

She then sighed and put her book down. “If I were to say no, and you were to sit down… would I have to engage in a conversation with you?” She then picked up her drink and took a quiet sip. It was like she had been trained in the art of tea drinking.

Levi then let a smirk take hold of his face. “No, but wouldn’t it be common curtsey to take to the person sitting across from you?” He replied back, sarcastically. Levi didn’t understand what he was doing. This was borderline flirting in his mind. He didn’t even know this girl but yet hear he was asking to sit with her. He then put his hand on the top of the back of the chair.

She smiled, her white teeth showing as she put her coffee cup down on the coffee houses coaster. She then waved her arm lazily to the seat, mentally giving him permission to sit across from her.

He gladly took the seat, even if he didn’t show it outwardly. He put his coffee to go cup on the extra coaster there and then crossed his arms. The girl was still smiling, though this time she had put her teeth away. She uncrossed her legs from the position and crossed them again in the opposite direction. Her whole body was laced in colors of black and red. Black 5 inch heels, Black skinny slacks, a blood red blouse that matched her lips, oh so perfectly, and a red scarf to top it all off.

“So, your name?” She asked in a sarcastic banter kind of way.

“Levi, your own?”

“Mikasa, Mikasa Jaeger.” She replied as she took another quiet sip of her coffee.

“Your maiden name doesn’t match you at all.” He said in a curiously blunt way

If Mikasa took it offensively she didn’t show it, “It not my maiden name, that’s why.” She said as a little flash of something Levi couldn’t quite read passed through her eyes.

“Oh, so you’re married then.” He said more than asked as he took a sip of his coffee. It was becoming bitter by the minute.

“Yes I am.” She said, Levi finally noticed the little gold band on her left ring finger. Oh yes, his coffee was bitter indeed. “Though, it doesn’t feel like it.” She finished quietly, not expecting Levi to hear that part with all the bustling noises around them.

“Really, why?” He said bluntly, that’s how he was. Not caring for proper words nor the fact that he make look it, but it didn’t mean he had to talk like it.

“He’s never home and when he is it’s like I don’t even exist. I didn’t wait four years of waiting for––” She cut herself off, surprising herself and Levi. He gazed at her through hooded eyes, the look could have easily been mistaken for boredom, but she knew, and he was glad she did.

“Don’t worry, the only thing we’re allowed to do is to believe that we won’t regret the choices we've made.” He said taking another sip of coffee. “However, no one knows what the future will bring or what the consequence will be. Though, we all will have some choices we regret. I have my own and you have your own.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone with the subliminal tone of encouragement.

Mikasa then gave him a smile, she was about to say something when they both heard her phone go off. The default tone of the iPhone pierced the conversations atmosphere of the two.  He watched as she apologized and answered the phone with a _hello_

Mikasa gasped and quickly said she’d be right over there. She quickly hung up and shot Levi a sad smile. “That was my boss; apparently they need me over there today, even though it was supposed to be my day off.” She said, she reached into her pursed pulled a little card out, write something on it, and slid it over to Levi. Then got up, grabbed her purse and grabbed her nearly empty coffee cup and threw it away. She then pushed her chair in and was about the leave before turning back to Levi “It was nice to meet you Levi. I hope to see you again soon.” She flashed another smile to him, walked away and left the building.

Levi looked at the card. It was her business card; it had her name and work number and he sighed. He was disappointed that he didn’t get her personal number. However his wish was answered when he turned the card over and there was her personal number and it said underneath it _Text me whenever_.

That was when it all started, the many text messages, the meetings at the café every day. The plans and promises they started making, the beginning of the beautifully secret affair they started together. They weren’t sorry, not at all. However they always kept it low key and never gave it too much hope. They both had their own obligation, Mikasa with her husband and Levi with his work. Every day they had spent together was always euphoric. Although, it hurt to say goodbye every day, it was another thing that fueled their love. So as she left and he felt his heart break and hers also, they would remember that they’d always have the next day. 

But until then they would have to wait…

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic maybe you can follow me on tumblr ^.^ (the names the same for tumblr... just saying)


End file.
